This invention relates to attaching a temple to an eyewire of an eyeglass frame and covers a hinge pin such as used in connecting the temple members of a pair of spectacles to the eyeglass frame, a method of applying an elongated hinge pin to pivotally attach a temple to an eyewire of the eyeglass frame and apparatus to accomplish this attachment.
Hinges used to pivotally attach a temple to an eyewire of spectacles comprise a plurality of barrel sections on each hinge member. These sections are positioned in mating relationship with the hinge barrels of each member alternating. The hinge members are attached respectively to the temple and the eyewire of an eyeglass frame. Each of the hinge barrel members has a bore. In a mating position these bores are aligned so that a hinge pin can be inserted therethrough. In the past, hinge pins have had a portion of their shank threaded and the threaded portion would mate with the threaded bore of one or more of the hinge barrels to secure the different hinge barrel sections together.
Prior to this invention, the operation of connecting the temple to the eyewire was performed manually with a screwdriver or pliers or other very small hardware to assemble screws, washers and/or nuts of very small dimensions. The hinge barrel members aligned with one another in alternating relation were penetrated by an elongated pin which had an enlarged slotted head at one end to receive a screwdriver and extended beyond the other end of the aligned hinge barrel members to form an externally threaded end. After screwing a nut around the threaded end to abut one end of the aligned hinge barrel members to tighten the enlarged head to the other end of the aligned hinge barrel members, an excess length of the elongated pin remained. The excess was cut off from the remainder of the pin. Such an apparatus is cumbersome as the assembly and repair functions are awkward due to the need of extreme manual dexterity in the handling required for assembling such small pieces.